Hunting John Watson
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Sequel to Betraying Sherlock Holmes and Finding the Doctor They thought John Watson lost his life- but when he came back they were overjoyed…The problem now is that John is split between returning and ruining what Sherlock and James have and his own hatred of himself ; what will Mr. Watson do? Stay in Cardiff or return to B221 Baker Street?
1. Cardiff or London?

**Hunting John Watson**

**Sequel to ****Betraying Sherlock Holmes**** and ****Finding the Doctor**

**A/N: **If you haven't read Betraying Sherlock Holmes please don't read this one! Also note that Finding the Doctor doesn't necessarily need to be read to continue to this story.

…

To all those who were reading Betraying Sherlock Holmes thank you for continuing on! For all those who also read Finding The Doctor thank you for also Continuing on!

**Summery: **They thought John Watson lost his life- but when he came back they were overjoyed…The problem now is that John is split between returning and ruining what Sherlock and James have and his own hatred of himself ; what will Mr. Watson do? Stay in Cardiff or return to B221 Baker Street?

Word Count: 323

**DISCLAIMER:**

Is In Betraying Sherlock Holmes

**WARNING!:**

**Sherlock H./ James M.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **Cardiff or London?

He wasn't really sure how he could deal with the problems that had arisen from telling Sherlock and James that he was alive, dealing with Jeffery and David who thought he might have been using them to fulfill a need to have the former two, having the latter two breaking it off with him, and…Well honestly his life had gone to the hounds. A knock on the door alerted him that the people he invited were there. He opened the door for Sherlock, James however seemed to be missing.

"I thought it would be easier on you if it wasn't the both of us and James had something's to do."

He moved aside for Sherlock and led him into the sitting room;

"John?"

John looked up at Sherlock who realized that something was very wrong, he had thought because of how early he had come that John might have just woken up because of the messy hair, wrinkled clothes, and blood shot eyes-but now seeing the sitting room that didn't quite seem the case;

"Hm?"

John sat down and took a deep breath as if to calm himself or maybe steel himself for the question he must surly know was coming;

"Did they…leave you?"

John huffed;

"They thought I was using them, because they looked somewhat similar to you and Moriarty…They ended it with me and yet they still seemed to care...They told me I should go back to London."

Sherlock wasn't quite sure what to do for him, but maybe he shouldn't have come today.

"Can you keep living here?"

John sighed;

"No, I haven't… The memories."

Taking pity on the man had never been hard for Sherlock, but showing kindness that was the hard part. He kneeled in front of John; but kept his hands to himself;

"Come back to Baker Street."

John bristled;

"I…I don't know."

Sherlock nodded;

"Take your time and think about it then, I'll see you then."


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Hunting John Watson**

Word Count: 439

**WARNING!:**

**Sherlock H./ James M.**

**A/N: **=^_^= Here's dish two I kept editing this chapter so hopefully you like it!

Last chapter and as I wrote most of this one I was listening to

Man on the Run by Dash Berlin feat. Cerf Mitiska and Jaren

lol It's a good song to listen to for last chapter, this chapter, and next chapter

You stole a kiss and stole my heart

Made me a fool right from the start

Wouldn't have been so bad except

This little plan oh it fell apart

If I were you

I dare not speak

I'd run like hell

In hopes of seeing tomorrow

Chapter Two: The Hunt Begins

**Sherlock's POV**

I stared at the landlord in shock, the man had opened the door to the place John lived;

"He's not here anymore. He just up and left."

What was John thinking? Where would he go? Harry and him hadn't talked since he called to tell her that he was still alive and their parents were dead…

"Did he leave a forwarding address?"

The man eyed me with suspicion or maybe paranoid giving that he was doing methamphetamines.

"No, but then again he really never got any mail, lucky bastard."

I nodded;

"May I take a look around?"

He hesitated but opened the door wider to let me in, it was more than just empty it was exceedingly clean. John had made sure that I wouldn't get a hint to where he was going, This was planned out.

"Thank you."

He blinked and nodded. I left the building and sighed, Telling Jim might be a bit of a problem- He was so temperamental sometimes and this was sure to set him off, but with our resources John wasn't going to stay missing for very long.

**James' P.O.V**

"What do you mean he disappeared?"

Sherlock sat down ignoring my raised voice in favor of getting comfortable;

"His landlord said that he moved out and didn't leave a forwarding address. The place is empty-no clues as to where he went."

Lords, With John missing now-It was maybe worse than thinking he was dead, this time he was alive and with what had been going on he just might decide that maybe his life really wasn't worth a pence.

"We have to find him."

Sherlock didn't look convinced.

"If we hadn't showed up-His lovers might not have left him…he might have been alright."

But on the flip side-if his lovers left him for such a simple reason of seeing us at the apartment... Did they deserve the man? Hell did Sherlock and I even deserve the man now that we had caused something that had hurt him so badly?

"Maybe, but we should at least see if he's alright."

Sherlock nodded;

"I do agree on finding him, I just hope that he won't be angry with us."

I could just imagine the look on his face when we found him, maybe a little red round the cheeks and irritation making his eyes bright. I smiled at the thought;

"I hope so too."

I clapped my hands together;

"Alright lets get this show on the road!"

Sherlock laughed, but he stood up and made his way to the door, both of us had connections that could help us find our wayward doctor.


	3. A Train To Catch

**Hunting Watson**

Word Count: 934

**WARNING!:**

**Sherlock H./ James M.**

**A/N: A little cooperation between siblings ahead **

**I was listening to Fiction (Dreams in digital) for the second half of this story certainly changed my thought process from the last song lol**

Its such a travesty

They way you say our love should be

and such a tragedy

Think you can just break my heart and leave me

Well you better run oooh man on the run

Playing for fun

When the end leave me undone

These lips are sealed

I'll never speak

Your name in loving memory

So don't you try to make amends

That's what you get for playing mean

Chapter Three: A Train To Catch

**Sherlock's POV**

I wondered just how mad John would be for finding him. I had already had the thought cross my mind that he would be angry and blame us for causing the end of his relationship, That it would stop him from ever come back to Baker Street, that he would never come back into our lives even more now then when he had found out that James and I were lovers- would he be jealous of how close we had become in the time that he had been gone? Would he figure that since his lovers had left him that no one would want him now?

"Sherlock, your phone is ringing."

I took my phone from James and wondered if this was a client, the number was blocked so…

"Hello?"

I could hear trains in the background and people talking and walking around;

"Hello Sherlock."

A cool tone- one that John almost never used around me and certainly not on me- wait, John! Oh god;

"John which train station are you near?"

He chuckled;

"Figures you could make that out, I'm sorry but I won't tell you- I don't want you to find me."

I frowned and looked at James who looked really interested now that he knew who was on the phone.

"What? Why wouldn't you want me to find you?"

He sighed;

"I figured that if David and Jeffery were willing to leave me after I had been with them for so long that I really shouldn't be near anyone I care about-I'll just hurt them."

James opened the laptop on the table and pulled up a map of the train stations, we had found out that he had still been in Cardiff with a friend so the train station he was at was sure to be in Cardiff. Without knowledge of which one he was at though… There would be too many of them to search and we would lose him.

"John please, your not making any sense."

I didn't get a response for awhile but I could hear the trains still so he hadn't hung up on me yet;

"I'll make it clear then- I'm leaving Britain and I won't come back."

Why would he do this now? He was free to live his life- he was free to come back home!

"John please think about this! I told you that you could come back to Baker Street, why would you-"

He cut me off with a frustrated growl;

"I can't come back don't you see? You and James would be better off without me, I'd just hurt you."

God, was this really because his lovers left him and he was either afraid we would do the same eventually or that he was still very pissed off because he thought it was our fault?

"John at least spend one night here, at least give yourself time to think about what you want to do."

James pointed at one station and mouthed that the train would be there in a few minutes, if I could keep John on the phone we would know if it was that station or not and make our way to a stop it would make.

"I can't do that Sherlock, I just…listen I care about the both of you but since you thought I was dead- honestly I'm sorry Sherlock, I'm sorry for a lot of things."

The phone went dead, he was gone. The train horn I heard could have been one stopping, I hope it was.

John's P.O.V

I wiped my brow and shifted in my seat. It really wouldn't be too hard to start over again- after being removed to Cardiff I suppose it gave me a taste of moving around. After meeting all my new friends and getting to know their world… I couldn't stay in Cardiff and I couldn't bring myself to return to London- To B221 Baker Street. There were too many memories in both places. Too many things I would have liked to do in both that were now impossible.

"Ah, there you are."

I looked up startled, Mycroft smiled at me and closed the door to the compartment.

"What?"

He sat across from me;

"My brother called me to help him catch up to you, little did he know I was on a train already- A train that you just might happen to be on."

I laughed, figures that I would be found so quickly. If he knew what train I was on, I would have to get off to avoid him…them, I'm sure James would come with Sherlock to help find me, they were a perfect team.

"I don't know what's happening between you two, I would have thought you'd return to Baker street and continue to live with him though."

I really wanted to roll my eyes at him but resisted the urge and simply replied;

"Yes well I realized I would like to go traveling, get out of Britain for a little bit."

He gave me a look that seemed to say yeah right.

"Why now? You could have done that before now."

I shook my head;

"What did he tell you was happening right now? Why he needed help in finding me?"

He brushed invisible dust, dirt, or whatever off of his coat;

"That he and Moriarty were worried about you since your relationship abruptly ended."

I sighed;

"Yeah well that's no reason to stop me from leaving."

He chuckled;

"Are you running because you were left or because you think you'll hurt my brother?"

Was that my reason? Did Jeffery and David leaving me make me want to run? Or was it the fact that I had made friends with the ponds, Jack, Ianto, and so many other people? That those people gave me a taste of the truly fascinating and bizarre? If I hadn't met the Doctor, if I hadn't seen a monster killing someone, Jack and his team getting the same monster?

"Honestly Mycroft. I met people who gave me a new lease on life…"

He frowned;

"I thought you would tell me to back off-so these people you met, did they give you a sense of humor as well?"

I grinned at him;

"What do you have in mind?"


	4. The Getaway

**Hunting John Watson**

Word Count: 927

**Songs this chapter:**

Stereo Hearts by gym class heroes Ft Adam Levine

Giving in by Adema

**A/N: **A Dashing Sherlock, A sizzling James and a confident John makes a dish worth reading! Bon appetite!

**! Italics is text messages!**

**Under each text message is the initials of the sender!**

Chapter Four: The getaway

I grinned as Mycroft talked to Sherlock quickly looking confused, I had popped off the train and hidden behind a group of people as per our plan, then I was back on a train I needed to be on to continue my journey. Funny how someone as smart as Sherlock or even James wouldn't think I would know something was up when Mycroft came to my compartment, thank god for Mycroft's playful side. Our plan was simple enough, get on a train to London and make it back to the flat before Sherlock or James and surprise them. They wouldn't know what hit them!

"Sorry old boy, but your not going to catch up to me that easily."

I watched the crowd thin out as the trains began to start up to leave the station. James walked up to Sherlock shaking his head, they would realize by now I was back on a train. I ducked away from the window and buried my nose in a text book- one Jeffery had left behind. Thank you physics! The train moved and began slowly to pull out, I chanced a look out the window and saw Mycroft strolling out of the station with a big fat grin on his face, but where were Sherlock and James? Had they figured I had gotten on this train or had Mycroft told them and tricked me? Or were they on another train? They wouldn't have left the station, they would know I'd gotten on a different train or back on the one I had been on. I sighed and put the book away, in favor of one of my books. If they were on this train I wouldn't be able to avoid them, if they were on a different train I would be alright.

My phone rung and I sighed, pulling the thing out I looked at the number-Funny how Sherlock chose to use his number and not a blocked number. If I picked up he would know I was on a train. I waited till it stopped ringing to text him;

'_What do u want?' _

_JW_

He responded almost immediately;

'_where r u?' _

_SH_

I laughed, he would ask wouldn't he.

'_somewhere, saw u at station.'_

_JW _

'_didn't see u.'_

_SH_

'_well good, I didn't want 2 b seen'_

_JW_

I wondered if James was reading the text too.

'_I want to c u.'_

_SH_

'_not ready'_

_JW_

'_u should b'_

_JM_

I stared at the words, why should I be ready for them? Honestly I didn't get why they wanted to see me so badly. Sure I had been a bit of a mope and unhappy at the lost of Jeffery and David, but as my life was I was quite happy- I'd just not realized that until Mycroft had asked me. Thanks to him I realized I just needed to prank someone.

'_we miss u.'_

_SH_

Oh? Well I didn't expect that, I guess I was being a little harsh on them, after all they had thought I was dead for practically a year and now I was running from them, they didn't know I was only pranking them- they thought I was seriously running.

'_I miss u 2.'_

_JW_

And it was the truth, I missed the wild chases and when he played the violin and some of his quirks-although I could live without his black moods but it was kind of funny when he pouted.

'_come back then.'_

_JM_

'_cant got 2 go'_

_JW_

I sniggered at the misdirection. Oh this was fun-mind not as fun as running from dragons and cyber men, or stepping into boxes that were bigger on the inside than the out and going to worlds that were millions of light-years away… but this was fun all the same, it got my blood pumping just as much.

'_why?'_

_SH_

'_need time to calm down'_

_JW_

'_how long b4 we c u?'_

_JM_

'_how much?'_

_SH_

I had thought that they were together, but by those two texts they didn't quite seem to be, but why? Had they boarded different trains to find me? Oh god what if one of them was on this train? I looked at the compartment door as if I would find one of them peering though the door, no one was there but it gave me the willies to think one of them just might be on this train and ruin the prank.

'_don't know'_

_JW_

'_R u mad at us?'_

_JM_

That almost sounded like he was worried that I was angry at them, why would I be mad at them?

'_no, though I think u should b mad at me'_

_JW_

Wait till they found out Mycroft and I planned this and find me at Baker Street!

'_:-P'_

_JM_

I chuckled at the emoticon James sent me.

'_good 2 knw ur not mad, u will b though'_

_SH_

I looked at the compartment door once more, still no one. The hell?

'_Y?'_

_JW_

'_knw where u r'_

_SH_

'_really?'_

_JW_

'_train still'_

_SH_

'_Hey u still talking 2 me?'_

_JM_

'_sure'_

_JW_

'_Sarcasm doesn't suit u'_

_JM_

'_Mysticism never suited u'_

_JW_

For half an hour I got no texts, then when the train was slowing down;

'_Can we c u?'_

_JM_

'_if u can'_

_JW_

If the jig was up might as well see them now, But it had been fun when it lasted.

'_ur sure?'_

_JM_

I snorted at the comment, of course I was sure. Why wouldn't I be?

'_positive, would I say it was if it wasn't?'_

_JW_

The door slid open and I looked up.

**Cliff hanger! Lol sorry, lost my muse for half a second T_T**


	5. Darn Kids

**Hunting John Watson**

Word Count: 657

**A/N: **sorry got derailed lol

T_T neighbor kids were being super loud and distracted me

so they got this chapter devoted to annoying kids!

**! Italics is text messages!**

**Under each text message is the initials of the sender!**

Chapter five: Damn kids

The door opened and I looked up, only to be disappointed as a little kid backed out and slammed the door. I snorted he must have been playing hide and seek- me and Harry use to do that whenever we found ourselves on trains;

'_well give us a moment we thought we knew where u were'_

_JM_

Had they been wrong? I should call Harry and see what she was up to this weekend. I'm sure she would want to see me after thinking I was dead for nearly a year.

'_damned kids running all over the place!'_

_JM_

'_do u have a ton of kids on ur train too?'_

_SH_

I snorted, as if I would give myself away, but this meant they had found where I was and I was saved by kids playing hide and seek;

'_not 2 my knowledge'_

_JW_

'_Shoot'_

_SH_

I laughed, Sherlock had really come out of his shell if he was texting this way, James was good for him. The train stopped, I figured I should get off, it would be fun to see if they would run into me or not. I got off and realized how glad I was to be back in London, now should I head straight back to Baker Street or should I go see Greg first?

'_I realize I hate kids'_

_JM_

'_oh really?'_

_JW_

'_James do u c him?'_

_SH_

He sent it to the wrong person, I laughed enthralled that he was either slipping and pressed the wrong button or he was baiting me;

'_wrong number Sherlock'_

_JW_

'_: ('_

_SH_

We had a bit of a break from texting, I smiled at Miss Hudson who's expression could only be explained by looking at a fish.

"John! My goodness! Dose Sherlock know you're here? Why didn't you come see me sooner!"

I hugged her;

"Sorry Miss Hudson! Your right I should have come back sooner."

She smiled and we ended up chatting for a while. Eventually I headed up to Sherlock's,

the place really hadn't changed that much. Going up to my rooms I looked around a few things looked moved but otherwise every thing was where I remembered putting them, I put my bags down and searched the rest of the place, no Sherlock, Mycroft, or James. Might as well make some tea while I was at it.

'_so when we find u, do u want to have Chinese or Korean?'_

_JM_

Was that something they did often? I could see them sitting on the couch, cuddling, eating Chinese and watching a bad movie. I instantly banished the thought-those two wouldn't do something so normal.

'_don't care which, but u have to get on my train first'_

_JW_

Would he know I was lying? Did he ask because they knew I was back home?

'_thought we were'_

_JM_

'_u haven't found me yet I see, I keep looking around thinking either of u will walk up 2 me soon feeling paranoid'_

_JW_

_Lol_

_JM_

I waited for a while, it had begun to get dark, guess they were still running around trains trying to find me,

'_have they found u yet?'_

MH

Laughing I texted Mycroft back;

'_lol nope'_

JW

He sent a smiley face;

'_how long have you wanted to prank Sherlock?'_

JW

'_how long have you wanted to?'_

MH

Too long for my liking. But that was fine, I'd gotten to today.

'_going to B busy rest of day ttyl'_

MH

'_alright'_

JW

I trudged up to my room. It had been an interesting day but I was dead tired. I got ready for bed and laid down, my phone buzzed and I looked at it;

'_wish we had found u, maybe another day'_

_SH_

'_yea, maybe- good night, don't forget to eat, James was thinking of Chinese or Korean earlier'_

_JW_

I could almost see the half smile I was sure was on Sherlock's face, I wondered if they would go out tonight and talk about today's events.


	6. B221 Baker Street

**Hunting John Watson**

Word Count: 732

**A/N: **How are you liking HJW?! Since you've gotten this far I would hope immensely!

Chapter Six: B221 Baker Street

**John's POV **

I woke with a start, what? Some one was talking down stairs. Were they back then? I didn't dare move, they both had such great hearing that I knew they would be on me in a moment. James laughed heartily and I heard more movement, it sounded like they were heading into the kitchen-

"So that was a wild goose chase."

I strained my hearing, James was naturally a loud man but Sherlock was often quite.

"True, but it was nice to know that he might actually want to talk to us now."

More shuffling, cupboards opening, tea cups clanking together, and the sound of running water erased whatever they might be saying. Crap, my phone was on vibrate, if either of them or someone else decided to call or text me they would hear it. I heard another chuckle from the kitchen;

"It was good to know that he cared enough to tell me to eat."

There wasn't any sound or talking for awhile, next I knew I heard a door open- Sherlock's room then, when had they switched over to his room? Not that I was complaining of course. I didn't think I could deal with them tonight as tired as I was.

**Sherlock's P.O.V**

I smelled bacon, eggs, toast, and hash browns. A typical breakfast in other words, though James was about as good as I was at cooking it could never compare to how good John was. One of the skills I marveled over that he owned, I opened my eyes ready to get up and tell James he shouldn't have bothered only to realize that he was still in bed with me. Mrs. Hudson then? But why would she? She often told me she wasn't my house keeper, had she noticed I was a little down lately? I got up trying not to disturb James and threw on my robe. Walking into the kitchen I froze, that back was most certainly not Mrs. Hudson. As if sensing I was there he turned;

"Good morning Sherlock."

And John went back to cooking;

"You. But how long have you been here?"

He chortled and flipped some bacon onto a plate then scooped up eggs, tipped hash browns in, and slapped a slice of toast onto it too. He came over and handed me the now full plate and motioned for me to have a seat;

"Dose James sleep in much longer than you?"

I put the plate down and walked over to him;

"How long have you been here?"

He smiled lightly;

"I'm glad you appreciate the fact I tell you to eat-but you really should, you look thinner than the last time I saw you."

Last night…He must have gotten to Baker Street before us, no wonder Mrs. Hudson had been so happy last night even though we got in really late- or early. Depended on the person I supposed.

"So are you."

He laughed;

"Well yes that's true."

He made up two more plates, he covered one that must have been for James and sat down with the other one. I felt relieved that he was back, maybe everything would be alright.

"You tested us."

He spread jam on his toast before he answered me;

"No pranked you thanks to Mycroft, by the way were you two together or apart during that whole train chase?"

Mycroft! That no good- Wait he'd noticed that had he?

"Apart, why?"

He smiled;

"I figured, James texted me the same question you texted me, I figured you were sharing my text to make it seem like you were on the same train…so that I would drop my guard."

And yet he hadn't, he saw right through it. I couldn't say he was stupid that was for sure, the High Castle Jewel and then the chase on the trains, no this was a very smart man in front of me.

"Are you going to stay long?"

He sighed;

"If I can I would like to be your flat mate again-I understand of course if you don't want me to be, Mrs. Hudson said I could rent A if I wanted to."

That dank dungeon of a place? The place where James had left us a clue once…

"No please come back here, I would be most pleased if you were my flat mate again."

He nodded with a faint smile.


	7. Chinese or Korean?

**Hunting Watson**

Word Count: 1,090

**A/N: **more texting this chapter

If you don't remember!

Texting is in italics and the initial of the sender is below it.

Chapter Seven: Chinese or Korean?

**James' P.O.V**

Sherlock wasn't in bed anymore and by the feel of his side hadn't been for some time. I stretched, might as well get some food in my belly and see what Sherlock wanted to do today if he didn't have any cases. I threw on my robe, the last time I hadn't I'd run into Mrs. Hudson who didn't much appreciate either me or Sherlock running around in our skivvies.

A plate sat on the table for me a note innocently propped against it;

Had a case be back later ; )

SH

I snorted, honestly Sherlock? Couldn't bother to wake me up? Oh well, I had work anyways, I'm sure Moran would like to know what I was up too and I was sure today I was suppose to meet some clients. I suppose I would just have to meet Sherlock later.

**Six hours later**

'_Chinese or Korean?'_

_SH_

I snorted. I had asked John yesterday about that. I'd been so distracted all day thinking about where he could be now, it was really bad today…hopefully it wouldn't be as bad tomorrow.

'_usual place'_

_JM_

'_; - )'_

_SH_

He really had started to use those because I used them far too much even for my own liking but it was helpful when I didn't really have time to talk or thought words wouldn't be much help.

'_so how was breakfast?'_

_SH_

'_better than ur usual cooking'_

_JM_

'_aww'_

_SH_

Sherlock was in a rather strange mood then, he never did that. The faces were one thing but to pick that up too. Hadn't that been John's thing? Apparently it had driven Sherlock nuts, the sarcasm not appreciated.

'_his cooking isn't that bad'_

_SH_

What? So it wasn't Sherlock texting, who would he allow to touch his phone other than me? Who also knew Sherlock's cooking? Or at least stayed over and Sherlock had actually bothered to make breakfast for?

'_who's this?'_

_JM_

I didn't get an answer for a couple minutes;

'_sorry couldn't text-was telling someone else to type for me'_

_SH_

Ok that was just odd, who would he trust on scene to hold his phone let alone text with it?

'_meet u there 10min?'_

_SH_

'_ok cu'_

_JM_

Ten minutes later I was walking into the place, had I beat him here for once? I swear the man could get here in ten minutes even if he was half way across the world. A waitress walked up to me;

"Moriarty?"

I nodded and she motioned for me to follow her, Sherlock for once actually got a booth. I slid in across from him and froze. Some one was already on this side, Turning to see just who Sherlock had invited to our usual place, my jaw dropped;

"John!"

He smiled;

"Hello James."

I grabbed him to make sure he wasn't an illusion. Nope really real.

"My god man when did you come back to London?"

John chuckled and it was Sherlock that answered me;

"Before us, we woke him last night when we came in."

He'd been at Baker street? It was John then who had gone on a case with Sherlock- John had been the one who'd been texting for him;

"You made breakfast this morning."

John nodded;

"Yep that was me."

Well then he beaten us home and we didn't even know, He'd been so silent that neither of our keen hearing had caught even a hint that there was another being in the flat. I wonder how Sherlock took it when he came out this morning to find John making breakfast in the kitchen after that chase on the trains. I chuckled at the thought, of course he would have been shocked hell I was shocked, I thought we would play cat and mouse till we got bored and just stopped. After all couldn't go round chasing a man simply for the fact that he might be a good addition to our relationship.

"Wait, neither of you bothered to wake me up!"

They laughed at whatever my expression must have been but god dammed it all I was seriously offended!

"You could have woke me up."

John nodded;

"You looked so peaceful though, The same way Sherlock dose when he's in need of sleep."

In need of sleep? Had I really needed more sleep than John, hell even more than Sherlock? The insomnia side to the man was really quite astonishing.

"So why'd you come back? You seemed hell bent on not?"

John grinned;

"He was pranking us, him and that fat git I call my brother."

Seriously? John shrugged;

"We thought a prank would be funny-Honestly I think it was a good thing you sent him to see if we were on the same train. I might not have come back if it wasn't for him."

Sherlock let out a sigh and fidgeted;

"Are you going to stay then?"

John gave me an intense look-one that usually meant he would like to take my clothes off;

"Yes."

That was good;

"And how do you feel about me and Sherlock in a relationship?"

John looked like he wanted to roll his eyes at me;

"It's none of my business."

Sherlock gave me a funny look, it wasn't one I recognized after all.

"Jim…"

John looked at both of us as if we were having a tennis match.

"I just wanted to know if he'd join in."

Sherlock's eyes slid close and he shook his head. Was he going to leave me now that John was back?

"I think I'll stay out of it- you both seem quite content with each other."

Did we? Maybe we were, but maybe John was just what the Doctor ordered for our relationship? I stopped myself from chuckling at my stupid joke.

"What if we both want you still?"

Sherlock couldn't have said better words than that.

"What do you mean?"

Was there anything else that it would mean?

"We both still want you- You would balance us out and all of us would have what we wanted."

"John look at it this way, with you added to the beaker we won't explode."

We were volatile together after all-sticking two genius' at our level together and expecting us not to explode was a fools idea.

"I suppose we could try…if you both like the idea."

Of course we like the idea-hell we loved the idea of having him all to ourselves. This was one beaker that wouldn't destroy itself, and one that would be beneficial to us all.

**The End**


End file.
